


Peach Cobbler & Macchiatos

by Wolfy_luv



Series: B&BW/Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bath and body works AU, coffee shop AU, the AU no one wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: Eli gets dragged into Chimera Cofé by Veers and doesn't regret it one bit.





	Peach Cobbler & Macchiatos

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mess and I just wrote it because I couldnt get it out of my head. Lol

"Yogar, I need this key lime pie and black coffee delivered to table 20." Was all Lyste got before doing as he was told. 

 

Today was busier than normal and it kept everyone on their feet. Kallus and Thrawn were pumping out orders faster than Krennic and him could take and deliver them. 

 

"Here you go Mr. Tarkin, one key lime pie with the meringue on top just the way you line it, and your black coffee. If you need anything else, you can get ahold of either me or Orson." He smiled at the older man who merely nodded as he sipped his coffee, not paying too much attention to Lyste. 

 

At the sound of the door opening, all four men paused briefly to give out a short "welcome to Chimera Cofé" before returning to their tasks. 

 

The two patrons who walked in chuckled softly to each other and looked for a place to sit. "Even when they're busy, they manage to look good doing what they do." Veers muttered to Eli as they found a seat by the window, but close enough to the bar. Eli only nodded slightly as he spotted Lyste tending to other guests.

 

"What can I do for you two lovely gentlemen?" a voice cut through Eli's thoughts. 

 

"U-um..." Eli looked to Veers for help as an older man stood near their table, wearing only an off white tunic like dress with a cape to match, and knee high black boots. 

 

"We'll both have a caramel macchiato and I'll have the coconut cream pie and for him..." Veers nodded towards Eli, waiting for him to answer. 

 

"Oh...um...the...the peach cobbler for me." Eli stammered out, feeling unusually shy as he lost track of Lyste. Veers chuckled as he looked towards the bar to spot his lover and winked at him. 

 

"So that is two caramel macchiatos, a coconut cream pie, and a peach cobbler? Anything else for you boys?" Veers and Eli shook their heads before the waiter winked at them and walked away to put their orders in. 

 

"Th-thanks Max." Eli looked around for Lyste as he fidgeted in his seat. "Every time I see him I end up messing sometin up. Last time I shoved a product up his nose. A-and gave him my number..." Veers laughed and reached across the table to ruffle his hair. 

 

"You'll be fine Eli. I'm sure you won't have any issues here. Nothing to shove up the poor guy's nose." 

 

"That's what you think Max..." Eli mumbles as he watches Lyste talk with the other customers. "I'm sure I'll mess up some way or another. I mean, look at him. How can I not make a fool of myself in front of that cute, dark haired man with unbelievably blue eyes." 

 

Max chuckled as he looked over to the man Eli was looking at. "I'm not going to lie, he is pretty good looking. But I'll make sure you won't mess up this time, okay?" 

 

Eli nodded and panicked slightly as he noticed Lyste bringing them their order instead of the man who took their order. 

 

"O-oh no...no...why is it him? I...I..." Eli quickly looked out the window as Lyste walked over to them.

 

"Hello gentlemen. I have the coconut cream pie?" Veers raised his hand as Lyste set his plate down, "and I'm assuming the peach cobbler is for you?" Lyste smiled softly as he set the plate in front of Eli along with both their drinks. 

 

"Th-thanks..." Eli mumbled as he hid his face behind the cup of coffee. Veers smirked at him. 

 

"Thank you, um..." Veers gave a slight tilt of his head as he was trying to fish out Lyste's name.

 

"O-oh! You can call me Lyste. The other one over there is Orson. If you need anything just let either of us know. Okay?" 

 

Veers nodded as Eli blushed deeply. "U-um, Lyste? C-can I..." Lyste looked over to Eli with a slight tilt of his head.

 

"I know you, you're that man that I saw at bath and body works!" Lyste' eyes lit up with recognition. "Thank you for recommending the scents and wall flower. My apartment never smelled so...fragrant before. You really helped me a lot." Lyste gave Eli a genuine smile, one that didn't look forced or faked. Eli blushed even deeper as he looked at Lyste. 

 

"C-can I...um...can I take a photo w-with you? J-just...um..." Lyste laughed softly as he stepped to the side so Eli can stand. 

 

"By all means, it'll make up for me not being able to call you. It's been a little, crazy here." Eli stood up and handed his phone to Veers. 

 

"C-could ya?" Veers smiled widely as he took Lyste's phone. 

 

"By all means. Now..." he made a gesture for them to move closer, "come on. Don't be shy you two. There's no product to stick up each other's noses." Eli blushed even more as he wrapped an arm around Lyste's waist while the other man stood awkwardly next to him, a small blush appearing on his face. 

 

They stood like that for a few minutes as Veers directed them and told them to lighten up as he snapped several photos of the two. When they were finished Veers handed Eli his phone back. 

 

"Yogar! I need you to take this order to table 13!" Lyste jumped slightly as Thrawn yelled at him from the bar. 

 

"I um...I have to to go...um...just...l-let me know if you need anything else, okay?" Lyste bowed slightly and almost tripped on his way back to the bar. 

 

"Well that was something else." Veers mumbled around a bite of coconut cream pie. 

 

"Y-yeah" Eli mumbled as he looked through all the photos Veers took of him and Lyste. 

 

He smiled softly at one particular photo and decided to set it as his home screen. He was sure he'd be coming back here more often now that he knew he did t screw things up with Lyste. He took a bite of the pie and hummed in delight. The food wasn't half bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely nspamc over on tumblr drew blushing Eli and Lyste. 
> 
> http://nspamc.tumblr.com/post/162410688023/part-of-au-that-the-devils-beast-and-i-are#notes
> 
> She's amazing and helped a lot with some ideas for this AU.


End file.
